Love is in the Air!
by WiiFan2009
Summary: It's Makoto and Kyoko Naegi's first Valentine's Day as husband and wife. How will Kyoko surprise her husband on this most romantic of holidays?
1. Valentine's Day

A/N: So, it's officially Valentine's Day, so here's a Valentine's Day themed Danganronpa Gaiden entry, taking place prior to Naegiri Week Day 5. This will be a two-shot, with Chapter Two to be posted on White Day. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Love is in the Air!

Chapter One: Valentine's Day

Makoto hummed absentmindedly as he walked down the halls of Hope's Peak Academy. It was February 14th, and love was in the air. As he peeked into each classroom he walked by, he saw his female students give their crushes chocolates, as was customary of the Japanese interpretation of the holiday. Makoto smiled at the displays of affection and love, and with nobody trying anything beyond holding hands and sharing intimate stares, the newly married Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy did not have to intervene. Makoto smiled, closing his eyes and blushing as the romantic sights reminded him of his budding romance with Kyoko before the Tragedy.

_Speaking of whom, I wonder what she has planned for today…_

Makoto shook the thought from his head as he approached their shared office, reaching for the doorknob and twisting it to make it gently swing open. Gently closing the door behind him, he walked up to their shared desk to see Vice-Headmistress Kyoko Naegi, diligently filling out paperwork and setting the completed sheets aside like clockwork.

_Man, what would I do without you, Kyoko? This school would fall apart if you hadn't agreed to stand by my side…_

As Makoto's thoughts trailed off, he looked to his half of the desk to see a pink, heart-shaped box right in front of his chair. Sitting down at his desk, he noticed a sticky note attached to the top of the box. Recognizing the script and the little hearts doodled on the note as his wife's handwriting, he gently removed it from the container and read the contents to himself.

_Makoto, _

_I'm not much of a baker, so I found a shop that made some very special chocolates that I just know you'll find scrumptious. I love you sweetie! Happy Valentine's Day, and may we have many more together._

_Love,_

_Kyoko Naegi_

_XOXO_

Blushing, Makoto glanced to his wife, whose lips slightly pulled upwards in a smile but otherwise continued writing as though he wasn't there. Shrugging, Makoto removed the top cover, placing it to his right to reveal a tray of around 50 round-shaped chocolates. Makoto's stomach started to growl, as if to say "EAT ONE, ALREADY!" Kyoko let out a breathy chuckle, making Makoto sigh in embarrassment before silently lifting one of the pastries up to his lips and chewing it to mush.

Makoto froze in place, his eyes widening as the familiar taste flooded his taste buds, lighting up his center of pleasure.

_CURRY! THESE ARE CURRY CHOCOLATES!_

Makoto gushed inwardly as the soupy, creamy taste of curry slid down his throat and into his stomach, filling every nerve it touched with a bubbly warmth that made Makoto moan with pleasure.

Grinning, Kyoko finally turned to her husband, setting her pen down and teasing "I take it you liked my Valentine's Day gift?"

Makoto turned to face Kyoko, his emerald eyes sparkling with joy and amour as he got up and walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up to stand.

"Ma…Makoto…" Kyoko gasped, in shock at Makoto's amorous reaction.

"Thank…thank you, Kyoko. You're the most thoughtful woman in the world, and I couldn't imagine a life where I didn't marry you!"

While Kyoko was left blushing, Makoto leaned forwards to capture his wife's lips in a soft kiss, filling her with pleasure for but a moment before he pulled away.

"I'm gonna have a hell of a time trying to one-up this for White Day, though!"

Smiling, Kyoko ruffled his hair as she assured him "I'm sure you'll find something to surprise me. You always do…"

Looks of equal love shining in their eyes and their smiles, Makoto pulled his wife against his frame again, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. As Makoto and Kyoko moaned, Makoto stumbled backwards, falling into his chair. This did not deter Kyoko however, who merely climbed into his lap, straddling him with her knees as she forced her tongue into his mouth, caressing his own tongue with hers. Makoto leaned backwards and moaned even louder, both spouses lost in their own little world as the chocolates sat on Makoto's desk.

When the loving couple went home that night, they chose to forego dinner, opting to have Kyoko feed Makoto the remaining chocolates. With each pastry, he happily inhaled the chocolate and curry mixture, the sweet practically being pulled from her fingers each time she held it in front of Makoto's open mouth. And when they went to bed that night, the Valentine's Day chocolates now completely digested, Makoto could be found snuggled against his wife, their noses touching as peaceful smiles adorned both of their sleeping faces.

For that night at least, Makoto had the greatest present of all; not a single night terror had come to haunt his dreams and make him cry.


	2. White Day

A/N: So, here's the chapter for White Day, as promised. As always, please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Love is in the Air!

Chapter Two: White Day

"Alright, honey! We're here!"

Makoto stood atop a hill in Yoyogi Park, a pale brown picnic basket in his hand, surrounded by green grass as far as they eye could see. Standing in a pair of jeans, sneakers, lavender T-shirt, and his signature hoodie, Makoto turned around to see Kyoko walking to catch up to him, her dark green skirt flowing in the breeze as her white blouse threatened to jump out of where it had been tucked in.

"So you're satisfied with the spot you've chosen?"

Seeing her husband nod, Kyoko laid the blue picnic blanket she had been carrying under her arm next to Makoto's feet. Once it had been all smoothed out, Kyoko and Makoto sat down across from each other, the picnic basket sitting to the side of them. Kyoko reached into the picnic basket, aiming to get a sandwich out to eat, only for her hand to come into contact with some kind of crinkly texture.

"What…" Seeing Makoto smile, she became curious, thinking _What did you do, Makoto? _before securing her grip around the crinkly object and pulling it out.

She was astonished to find a rectangular object decorated in green wrapping paper. Turning it in her hands to further inspect the mysterious package, she spotted a yellow sticky note with her husband's handwriting and signature. Yanking it off, she began to read.

"Dear Kyoko Naegi,

Thank you so much for being there for me and agreeing to marry me! These past months have been a dream come true and I hope you can forgive me for pushing you away before. I hope that this small token of my affection will be a meaningful present to you. Happy White Day!

Love,

Makoto Naegi"

Her lavender eyes shimmering with tears, she leaned over to embrace her husband, who awkwardly returned her hug as she uttered "I…I love you too, Makoto."

Releasing her from their hug, Makoto wiped her eyes with his thumbs before looking down to the present still in her hands as he urged "Well? Aren't you going to open it?"

Nodding, Kyoko gingerly unraveled the wrapping, savoring every moment of opening her first White Day present from her husband. At last, after a minute of suspense, she exposed a black novel with the words "Sherlock Holmes' Greatest Mysteries" in big, white font.

"Makoto…this is…"

Smiling, Makoto replied "I know it's not Ellery Queen, but everyone knows Sherlock Holmes. And I thought…maybe at bedtime, we could try reading the mysteries and trying to find the clues and solve them together. What do you think?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Kyoko accepted "I think that sounds wonderful. Thank you, Makoto. I can't think of a better present from you." _Well, maybe there is one other, but it's not for today…_

Returning her grin, Makoto clapped his hands together and exclaimed "Alright, let's eat. Don't want to let all this good picnic food go to waste!"

Nodding, Kyoko put the book down next to her before reaching with her husband into the basket, picking out a sandwich and an apple before munching on their lunch, enjoying the natural wonder of their picnic date.

XXX

Kyoko was currently snuggled against her husband, who was nuzzling his face against her breast, on the verge of sleep. Kyoko had to resist the temptation to unzip the front of his pajamas and stick her hand into his underpants.

_A couple more months, Kyoko. Just a couple more months, and you can give him the present you've been saving for him._

Sexually frustrated, she took a couple of deep breaths and settled down with her husband, the two of them lulling themselves to sleep.

_Happy White Day, Kyoko._

_Happy White Day, Makoto._


End file.
